


Never Did It

by call_me_by_charmie



Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play, briefest mention of previous internalized homophobia, indirect reference to Elizabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie
Summary: "But Timmy did it. And seemed to really enjoy it."Armie Hammer's never had his nipples played with. Timmy's there to save the day.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949137
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Never Did It

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I got from a lovely anon on tumblr. If it was you - thank you! 
> 
> The prompt: "I’d love to read a little something where Timmy really has a thing for Armie’s nipples. No pressure ofc. Just if you like." 
> 
> I did like wiriting it 😏 Especially, after watching Rebecca (you know why).

She never did it. That’s why it caught him by surprise, when Timmy did it the first time. Yeah, she never did it. Because he was a man and you just don’t play with guy’s nipples, right? She always focused on getting it done. No reason to explore. How they managed to conceive two children was a bit of a mystery.

He never did it either. It would be gay, right? He might have rubbed his palms across his chest on his way to his cock (and damn, it did feel good). But he didn’t do it deliberately. It was more of an accident. He wouldn’t. No.

But Timmy did it. And seemed to really enjoy it. First, he just smoothed his hands over the hardening peeks, making Armie gasp. His hands were cold (as they always were), which only heightened the sensation. He went on rubbing circles around the areola with his thumbs; clockwise, anticlockwise, clockwise again.

“Fuck, Armie. Do you have any idea how strained my self-control was during filming? You parading around shirtless? How it was always too cold, so your nipples were erect all the time and damn-“ He sucked on Armie’s left nipple, moaning around it a little, as if he couldn’t bear another second without his tongue on Armie’s body.

Suddenly he sat up straight. “Sorry, shit. That was inconsiderate. Is there anything you don’t like? Like biting, or…?” Timmy asked, searching for the blue of Armie’s eyes. 

But Armie couldn’t answer – it was all new. It all felt a little unusual. Is there anything he might not enjoy? He half-shrugged and half-shook his head.

“Okay,” Timmy prolonged the vowel hesitantly. “Just, tell me if you don’t like it?”

Armie nodded. Still unable to remember how to speak.

So, Timmy went back to work. Once again, he smoothed his palms across Armie’s deliciously hairy chest, twisting his fingers in the golden fuzz, tugging a little. Armie groaned quietly; it was going well already. Timmy started rubbing funny little patterns across and around his nipples. 

Then he alternated sucking and licking on one nipple, pinching and tugging on the other. 

Every time Armie thought Timmy would slip further down and take his cock into his mouth, he’d do something different. Few minutes in, he was already reduced to a writhing mess. 

And then Armie felt it. A light scrape of teeth. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, already seeing stars. 

Let’s not get ahead of ourselves – he most likely wouldn’t be able to come just from this, but he wouldn’t need much to finish afterwards.

And Timmy noticed, obviously. That’s why he swirled his tongue around Armie’s right nipple and then bit down, rather hard, soothing the reddened flesh with his warm wet tongue right after.

A drop of precum escaped the head of Armie’s cock; he did like some pain with his pleasure.

Timmy stopped his ministrations on Armie’s nipples and moved further down the bed. But instead of the wet heat of Timmy’s sinful mouth, Armie felt a dribble of something rather cold on his cock. He looked down. Timmy spat on him. Timmy actually spat on his cock. Fuck, it was filthy, so why did it turn him on the way it did?

Timmy efficiently collected the spit and the precum, rubbing it around a bit, he started working Armie’s hard length with his hand and went back to toying with his nipples. Kissing around them. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Even tugging on them a little.

The orgasm, that followed soon after, was one of the most intense he’s had in a while. 

So, yeah, they do it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this drabble. Let me know, if you liked it 😊
> 
> You can find me on tumblr - I'm @call-me-by-charmie 💜


End file.
